


A Proposal and a Half

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noiz proposes, and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal and a Half

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and not what I was hoping for, but this will be my last fic until I have time. You know how college is with the homework and the deadlines… this was going to be Koujaku’s birthday gift from me but no just no. I’ll write something better later on. Do tread carefully.

Perhaps it’s his lack of trying to understand others half the time or his need to be brash that causes Noiz to up and propose to Koujaku one day.

In the middle of a meeting.

At Benishigure’s hideout.

With everyone watching.

He doesn’t really care though; he’s always been calculating and spontaneous, but his lover on the other hand…

Noiz watches Koujaku with interest, noting his gaping mouth and wide eyes. Koujaku’s face is alarmingly red and Noiz quietly wonders if his blood pressure escalated too quickly or if the pulsing vessel visible on his throat is the cause. Before anyone can speak however, the older male quickly bows forward, hands clutching his face hurriedly.

"Koujaku-san?!"

The Benishigure members surround their leader, hesitant to touch him. Noiz approaches slowly, a little worried himself as Koujaku slowly straightens up; he’s still holding his face, and that makes Noiz worry a bit more. He had planned the proposal out perfectly in his head, or so he thought. Surrounded by friends and those who care for you… wasn’t that how it was supposed to be? He wasn’t expecting the outcome to be this, whatever it was.

"You… You little shit…"

Koujaku half-walks, half-stumbles to Noiz, hands not leaving his face. Looking closely, Noiz sees something red seeping between Koujaku’s fingers and everything pieces itself together: Koujaku’s having a nosebleed, and a really bad one at that.

"Go… GO!” Koujaku tries to yell but it comes out muffled and stuffy from behind his bloody hands. Noiz doesn’t wait to be told twice, out the door in less than five steps. He glances back at the hideout for a moment before walking off, stuffing the small box into his pocket.

It’s okay that the first proposal is a bust, Noiz decides as he heads back to Koujaku’s place. He just made a miscalculation, a minor error. No big deal. Just another reason to visit the drawing board and try again. It’s really no big deal.

He’ll just warn Koujaku next time.


End file.
